


Ice Cream Dreams

by CNWinters



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, PWP, Season/Series 04, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season Four. What would have happened if Tara and Willow didn't disappear after Xander crawled back into his ice cream truck in the season-ender during his lipstick lesbian dream. Remember folks, this is Xander's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP story. It is 'fantasy' only. In the real world I advocate 'safe sex', but in 'dreams' anything goes, as you'll read. This is definitely a do NOT read at work story, but since you've clicked the link it's already too late. It's on your company's server so even if you clear your history on your computer they know where you've been. Just make an excuse that you're looking for the listing of local Dairy Queens. :)

**Ice Cream Dreams**

Xander crawled into the back of his truck anxiously. Anya had given him the all clear to do what he wanted. Besides it was his dream and he could bend it to his will. The further he crawled, the more his location changed. Looking around, coming to his feet, he noticed he was no longer in the truck.

It was a bedroom. He crept closer toward the two naked figures on the bed. Willow lay sprawled across it, her legs thrown over Tara's shoulders as the blonde knelt on the floor. Xander suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure, this was what he thought about from time to time, but to actually be standing here now…watching. It felt intrusive almost. Well...almost. 

Willow turned her head giving him a gentle smile.

"We've got company, Baby," she told Tara.

Slowly, Tara pulled away, resting her chin on Willow's thigh. "So," she sighed as she raked her fingers lazily across Willow's leg. "Do you want him? Be honest."

Willow gave a soft hum and nodded.

Xander watched wide-eyed as Tara moved to her feet and casually walked over. Her curvy body slid up against his, teasing his erection.

"Mmm, I think he wants you too," Tara told her, looking back to cast a wicked grin to Willow. Quickly, she grabbed Xander's shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere and Xander held his breath waiting for her next move.

She took his hands and gently led him toward the bed. She positioned him in front of Willow before walking behind him, sliding his shirt from his shoulders. He blinked and suddenly they were in Buffy's dinning room. Willow was still naked and spread eagle before him. Her turned back to see Tara was also still in a state of undress. He watched as her hands worked around his waist and undid the fly of his jeans.

"She wants it," Tara told him. "She wants it bad. And when she's this hot you've gotta ride her hard. Think you can ride her hard, Xander?"

He felt his pants fall to the floor. He took a step forward to get out of them. After a quick nod he suddenly felt his boxers tugged to his ankles and his open mouth suddenly go dry.

"Go 'n' get her, Xander. Give it to her. Give it to her good."

Xander felt frozen for a moment. Feeling Tara grinding her body behind him and watching Willow caress herself while she waited for him was nearly too much. His cock throbbed for release. He slowly reached out for Willow's leg.

"No," Tara told him, slapping his hands away. "Grab her quick. Pull her into you. Take her, Xander. Take her. A part of you always wished you'd taken her, doesn't it? Now's your chance . I wanna watch you take her."

Xander gripped Willow's legs, pulling her closer to the table's edge.

"That's it," Willow told him, spreading her legs wide. "Give it to me good."

He didn’t need to be told twice. He plunged into Willow and gave a few light strokes to get his cock good and wet. And wet she was. He'd never felt anything so warm and tight and wonderful. He began to build a rhythm when he felt Tara push him from behind.

"Harder," she told him as she reached between his legs and fondled his scrotum. "She still loves dick too. And she's always wanted yours. She never stopped wanting yours."

Xander began to thrust harder, pulling Willow's hips into him with each thrust. "Oh God," he sighed softly.

"She's warm, isn't she?" Tara asked.

"Warm," Xander muttered as he watched Willow's breast jiggle with each thrust of his pelvis.

"She's wet too, huh?"

"Oh god…wet." Xander pulled almost entirely out before slamming back into Willow. She moaned loud and pulled on her erect nipples. She raised her head and pulled one into her mouth. The sight made Xander do it again, but this time he slipped out. He looked down and watched as Tara slipped in front of him kneeling.

"She's delicious too," she told him.

He watched, his mouth agape, as Tara took all of him in, tasting her lover on his cock. His hand instinctively reached down, stroking her hair. The yummy noises she was making below him along with the feel of her tongue working him was intense. He began to thrust again, this time fucking Tara's mouth.

"Hey," Willow chuckled. "Don't make him come yet, Baby. I know what that tongue of yours feels like. He's not gonna last."

Reluctantly, she pulled herself up to her feet coming eye to eye with Xander as she licked her lips.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Tara smirked. "He still has to do me."

"And you have to do me," Willow ordered. "Up on the table, Baby," Willow said giving it a pat. Tara tore her eyes away from Xander, focusing her gaze on Willow.

"You like dick don't you, Baby?" Tara asked as she crept along the table.

"Oh yeah. You'll see why in a few minutes," Willow told her. "I might still like dick, but I love pussy. Come on, Baby. Gimme what I want. You know how I like it."

Tara straddle her hips over Willow's face so she could look at Xander. He watched mesmerized as Willow rose up, grabbing Tara's hip as her tongue playfully teased Tara's clit. He watched the blonde's head fall back as Willow reached up to stroking her back before pushing her face first into her own muff. Once Tara went to work on Willow's center the redhead couldn't keep her head up any longer and collapsed against the table.

"Oh goddess above, Baby," Willow moaned. "Oh yeah, do it. Do me with your mouth, Baby. Make me scream, Tara. Make me scream, Baby."

Xander watched as Willow used her heels to slide back further on the table. She moved from Tara's mouth, but the blonde gave pursuit. Once settled Tara pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and motion Xander with a crooked finger.

"Come here, Xander."

Xander stepped closer his cock in his hand.

"See her clit?" Tara asked as she parted Willow's lips and lifted the hood. Her tongue gave a flicker and Willow moaned, digging her fingernails into Tara's back. "Watch."

Xander felt his mouth go dry as he watched Tara's tongue dance across Willow's sex, making his best friend moan louder, her breathing ragged. He watched Willow's hips rise to met Tara's mouth and the blonde stopped momentarily to grin.

"That gets her so wet," Tara told him. "And she tastes so good. Do you want to taste her, Xander?"

He could only nod as he moved onto the table. He licked tentatively at first. "Nah," Tara told him. "Put your tongue in as far as you can and wiggle." Without debate he did as she instructed as Tara went back to tickle Willow's clit.

The redhead gasp, the feel of two tongues was intense. "Oh yeah! What a-a fu-fucking rush," she strained. Willow lifted her head again and dove into Tara's sex. She'd never seen Tara as soaked, her arousal practically dripping out of her. Willow could only manage a brief taste of her lover before she had to put her head back down. Her back arched and her hips began to grind as she shove her sex in their faces.

As difficult as it was, Willow called down to them.

"Xander," she struggled. "You like wet pussy, huh? You gotta try, Tara. She's so fucking wet right now she's dripping all over my face. Come on. Come and pump her. I wanna see her get seriously fucked."

Xander quickly moved behind the blonde.

"Do her…Do her quick," Willow struggled to get out. Tara's tongue had her on the brink of orgasm. "Fuck her hard Xander. Push her face in my pussy. Come on."

Xander grabbed Tara's hips with one hand while his other positioned his rock hard dick next to her slit. With a powerful thrust he was inside. She felt as warm and if not wetter than Willow. The red head wasn't lying - she was soaked.

He began to move slow and Willow reached above her grabbing his balls, rubbing them.

"Oh come on Xander," Willow told him. "You gotta do her. You gotta…ahh-."

Xander looked down and watched as Tara suddenly put three fingers inside Willow and began thrusting. Willow continued to try to speak.

"Like that, Xander. Give it to her like that," she coached.

Willow watched above her as Xander's dick began to glisten with her girlfriends' wetness. And the animalistic grunts both he and Tara were making were too much.

"Fuck her. Fuck her good," Willow breathed. She reached up and her fingers began to glide across Tara's clit. The blonde's head shot up but her fingers still pumped inside Willow.

"Oh FUCK," Tara cried out. "That's…fuckin…INCREDIBLE."

Quickly, Xander pulled out and got a whimper of protest from Tara and one from Willow too.

"I'm gonna come," Xander explained. "I don't want to yet."

Willow's back began to arch even more as Tara returned her tongue to her clit.

"Oh yeah, Baby," she told Tara. "Oh yeah, just like that I'm gonna come. You're gonna make me come, Baby. Lick it up, Honey. Lick it…Lick it…Oh FUCK." 

The rest of Willow's sounds were indistinguishable, but Xander didn't need any words. He watched Willow climax. Her body shook from head to toe and the grin she wore of pure satisfaction told him everything he needed to know.

"Did I do good, Baby?" Tara asked in a mock shy voice.

"Oh yeah. You get a gold star, Honey," Willow sighed. Tara grinned, but quickly her expression dropped to one of surprise.

Xander had re-entered her quickly and began to pump into her. Willow rose up to her elbows and simply stuck out her tongue. The motion of Xander's pelvis slamming into Tara was enough motion for her to please Tara's clit with her tongue.

"That's it, Xander," Willow told him. "Make her howl. Ride her hard."

Xander picked up his pace.

"Harder," Willow told him.

Once more, Xander thrust quicker.

"Make her feel it in her throat."

"Oh god," Xander sighed as his hands gripped Tara's sides. He let out a grunt with each thrust and he knew he couldn't last for much longer. _So she likes it rough and hard?_ he thought.

His frustration at coming before Tara got the better of him and he slapped her ass hard.

"Come for me," he commanded.

"Like this," Willow said. She reached up and slapped Tara on the other cheek with twice as much force, making her whimper.

"Do as I say," Willow ordered her. "Come for him, Slut."

Tara gave a loud moan. And Xander grinned. He slapped her backside again as he felt his own orgasm approach.

"You better fucking come, Bitch," he told her as he rammed his cock inside her.

Releasing a final wail, Tara's back arched. She reached around and grabbed Xander by the ass, pulling him in as deep as she could. Xander stilled for a moment and felt her pussy contract around his dick. She seemed to relax for a moment, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

He grabbed her by the hips and began to slam into her again.

"She's wet isn't she, Xander?" Willow asked. "Even wetter than before, huh? You know what? You can make her wetter. You can drench her. Go on. Xander. Do it. Come inside her."

Xander let go at that point. Willow's word's. Tara's wetness. It was just too much. With a final thrust, he poured into her.

"Oh…fuck yes…Oh God, you two," he muttered.

Xander collapsed on the table. His eyes shut. When he opened them he found Willow and Tara cuddling in each other's arms, kissing and lazily stroking each other.

"So if Willow gets the urge for dick again," Tara began.

"Consider me there," Xander sighed totally exhausted, but smiling nonetheless.

**The End**


End file.
